The Twilight Zone
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: KateTony. Set at the end of 'Twilight'. Kate didn't die but the shock brings them closer together. One shot for now. Please review! x


**The Twilight Zone**

**Summary:** _KateTony_. Set at the end of 'Twilight'. Kate didn't die but the shock brings them closer together.  
This is my first NCIS fanfic. It's going to be a One-shot for now but I may write more.  
Please review! Vikki x.

_

* * *

As the gunshot rang out through the air time seemed to slow down until it reached a dead stop. The noise echoed making it seem louder than it really was. Everything was out of context and Tony DiNozzo's body responded to the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. He leapt forwards, catching Kate in his arms as she fell, the impact of the bullet contacting with her body knocking her to the ground._

_"You're going to be okay Kate." Tony repeated over and over, not sure if he was convincing Kate or himself. Quite possibly both._

_Gibbs pressed the switch on his radio and called for an ambulance while Tony lead Kate out on the ground. He took off his shirt and pressed it onto Kate's gunshot wound apply pressure to control the bleeding._

_"After all this is over I'm making sure you refund me for this Armani shirt." Tony said, trying to make light of the situation although it was a near impossible task even for DiNozzo, especially as it was Kate's life that was a stake._

_Kate muttered something under her breath that Tony didn't quite catch. He continued to maintain the pressure on Kate's wound. He was glad that he could be doing something for her rather than pacing about impatiently in a similar way to Gibbs at this present moment._

_"Hang in there, okay Todd?" Tony said. "The ambulance will be here soon."_

_He looked down at her and took her hand in his. Tony squeezed her hand gently, physical contact between them was rare unless it was in mock violence and he felt a little uncomfortable although he knew that he shouldn't. He was simply doing whatever he would be doing whoever the victim was, unless it was McGee perhaps. Tony was able to breathe a momentary sigh of relief as the sound of ambulance sirens filled the air which seemed oddly still and quiet after the explosion of gun shots. Even Gibbs looked relieved for a moment before his face became a mask once again. Tony was pushed aside as the paramedics came to Kate's aid. She was carried by stretcher into the back of ambulance._

_"I want to go with her." Tony told Gibbs but his superior shook his head._

_"I know how important Kate is to you, and all of us but we need to find out who shot her. I'm sure Kate would rather we were doing something more practical that improving our bedside manner." Gibbs replied._

_Tony nodded slowly. "Okay, but I'm giving my number to the paramedics so they can contact us as soon as they know...well anything." He tailed off, not wanting Gibbs to know how vulnerable he felt right now._

_Tony found it hard to carry on with his work that afternoon, he was still worried about Kate and every other second he thought about her. Was she okay? Was she still alive? Why weren't the hospital calling? Gibbs put his hand on Tony's arm._

_"I can see you're upset. Catch a lift back to base and you can call it a day. Go and get some rest and then you can check on Kate."_

_Tony nodded gratefully although he knew he'd prioritise Gibbs' orders._

* * *

Kate Todd was propped up in bed with two pillows, a drip was attached to her nose and an IV drip was wired up next to her. She was glad she had a side room, it meant that she had some time to think to herself without distractions. She knew she was lucky to have survived to have pulled through surgery so well. A little quiet time of reflection was just she needed but it was quickly shattered by the arrival of her first visitor.

Tony DiNozzo entered the side room with a grin spread across his face and a bunch of pink gerberas under one arm. As soon as he had been dropped back at the office he had called the hospital and driven straight over.

"Tony?" Kate said as he handed her the flowers.

"For you." He said with an awkward smile, hating how uncomfortable this situation felt now.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have." Kate smiled, touched by his sensitivity. She knew it was there, it just didn't show itself very often.

"Well, I did buy they for your funeral but then the nurse told me the bad news." He smirked, no one else could pull of such a bad taste joke quite like DiNozzo.

Kate laughed anyway. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Tony shrugged. "It's okay, the nurse was pretty hot, I might have to go and ask for her phone number."

Kate laughed again. "You don't change do you?!"

Tony paused, his feelings for Kate had changed. He couldn't forget how scared he had been when she had been shot and he hadn't known if she was going to make it through. Would he have felt the same a year ago?

"Earth to Tony." Kate said, gingerly waving a hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Sorry." Tony said, breaking out of his thoughts. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, I would say I've felt worse but that would really be a lie." Kate smirked.

Tony took the seat that was positioned next to her bed.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked.

"I think I'm okay." Kate said gently. "Having company is good." She paused, reaching out to gently place her hand on his. "Even if it is you."


End file.
